Sabor a chocolate
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. A Sakura le encanta el chocolate, no importa los problemas que le traiga. Y a veces no es por hambre, si no por los dulces recuerdos que guarda. Sobre todo los que tiene que ver con un niño de ojos y cabello de ese color.


Buenas día! Esta historia vino en un momento de hambre. Originalmente iba a ser un fic para otro fandom, pero después de un par de lineas me di cuenta que solo podían ser Sakura y Shaoran los protagonistas.

Pido disculpas por los errores que pueda traer la historia, no tengo beta y escribo rápido. Espero les guste y agradezco los reviews .

Antes de comenzar lo legal:

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen al cuarteto de mangakas que ya conocen y no a mi. Si eso fuera quizás Sakura hubiera durado 2 capítulos nada más.

¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

Lo miró. Fue amor a primera vista. Y con solo saberle cerca la volvía loca. Se convirtió poco a poco en su obsesión diaria. Se apoderaba de su mente, y la ilusión la elevaba por completo para cometer locuras de las cuales se arrepentía pero que siempre disfrutaba.

Él, que hizo que mucha gente cruzará continentes, unía corazones y hundía en la felicidad a los más renuentes. ¡Estúpido chocolate por que haces engordar!

Para Sakura, una chica como cualquiera de edad preparatoria y amante del chocolate, era una tortura menta-psico-fisiológica. Siempre que tomaba el camino de regreso a su casa proveniente de la escuela pasaba por esta reconocida pastelería en una esquina, seguida de la renombrada confitería media cuadra adelante,y luego unos locales más adelante por una hermosa cafetería donde tenía exquisitos pasteles y para rematar la deliciosa heladería al final del trayecto.

Y en esos lugares se encontraba siempre incitándola a pecar, por que todos saben que si el chocolate llama en alguna de sus formas de pecado( es decir, dulce, barra de chocolate, helado, cono, malteada, pastel y un gran etc.) es difícil resistirse , porque si hay algo que puede convertir a las personas (sobre todo a las del sexo femenino) en demonios era el chocolate. Claro, que si se trataba de un pecado entonces el infierno sería corto con una barra rellena de caramelo, cereal inflado o nuez en trocitos.

Así que de vez en cuando dejaba que el azúcar ganará al sentido común y terminaba entrando en uno de esos lugares como movida por un instinto sobrenatural, con el monedero en la mano y el estomago más que dispuesto a recibir su pase al mal camino esponjosito y cremocito.

Había intentado de todo, cambiar de ruta para regresar a casa, no ver los aparadores de las diferentes tiendas, no traer dinero para evitar gastarlo(o traer solo lo necesario), traer sus propios dulces caseros pero era todo inútil; era una fuerza más allá de todo lo que podía imaginar, que la cordura y la resistencia.

Venía en uno de esos turbulentos caminos de regreso, en donde su conciencia le obligaba a caminar y su alter ego le hacía oler cada lugar donde percibía un poco de azúcar pero con cada paso que daba le era cada vez más difícil resistirse a la deliciosa ensoñación de tener un pedazo de textura cremocita en su lengua, derritiéndose dentro de su boca, llenado su paladar del exquisito sabor de cocoa con leche, metiéndose en cada parte de su existencia y su conciencia. Por ello, su alucinación calórica le hizo chocar contra la vitrina más cercana , porque, como de costumbre, se tropezaba cuando el olor dulce la invadía.

Harta de la situación entro desesperadamente(mejor dicho como alma que lleva le diablo) en la heladería del final del trayecto y pidió un helado de doble chocolate con dos bolas, en cono de chocolate con chispas de chocolate encima (si, por supuesto que los venden así por si alguien pregunta ). Pago y salio totalmente feliz, absorta con el puro olor a ese paralizante sabor. Cuando le dio el primer lengüetazo a su montoncito de felicidad los ojos de la chica brillaban por que en su boca bailaba el coro de los ángeles en una fiesta sin fin. Bueno, creía que sin fin hasta que al salir de la heladería y por venir en su pequeño mundo cono-lengua se dio de lleno contra una alta figura tirandole el helado encima.

Al principio no sabía si llorar por la perdida de su amado (helado de chocolate) o sentir vergüenza por tirarlo encima de cualquiera que pasara. Como pensó que sería mejor no parecer desquiciada por su helado y hacer lo correcto con la persona que ahora lo traía como adorno en su ropa atino a solo mirar a su helado con la más profunda de las tristezas mientras se derretía en el transeúnte y a decir con voz queda:

—Lo siento, no era mi intención... —No quería ni miar hacía arriba por que temía que se pusiera fúrica la persona a quien se lo tiro, pues ¿qué persona en su sano juicio no se enojaría por qué un extraño le tirara algo en la ropa?

—¿Era de chocolate?— La voz de la persona era curiosa, pero no enfadada. Mientras ella miraba al suelo contesto con lo que parecía un murmullo un "si", mientras rogaba a todos los ángeles, arcángeles y demás seres divinos que la persona a)no portará ropa cara o blanca b)fuera comprensiva con una delgada adolescente de 1.55cm de altura que amaba muuuucho al chocolate. Y lo rogaba por que la sombraba que proyectaba la figura era lo suficiente grande como para causar un daño significativo en menudo cuerpecito si se enojaba, sin contar que había creído que la voz era masculina. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando en contestación a su débil afirmación se oyó una risa juvenil bastante despreocupada. Y fue allí cuando se vio forzada a mirar lentamente hacia arriba motivada por la curiosidad.

Empezó calculando la altura por la sombra proyectada en el suelo, siguió por los sencillos y escolares zapatos negros, subió por la camisa manchada de chocolate que, para su desgracia efectivamente era blanca y termino en la cara del chico. ¡Era un chico! Y no solo uno, uno bastante alto, y de su misma escuela, para variar. Eso era como disparar a una diana a ciegas y acertar al blanco.

Al dar su mirada en el rostro del chico, de repente se encontró mirando con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad a unos ojos color chocolate y al par de mechones de desordenado cabello color a juego que caían sobre ese rostro. Genial, no solo era un chico de su edad y de su escuela preparatoria, también uno bastante atractivo para ser exactas. ¡Estúpido chocolate! Ahora no solo era el encargado de hacerla engordar, al parecer también destruiría su vida social de aquí a que terminará la escuela, lo cual le aseguraba otros casi dos años de terror por lo menos. Mientras miraba la cara del chico y pensaba en que decirle observo como la expresión del mismo se reducía a pena por lo que había en su camisa..¿un momento pena?

—¿Te gusta el chocolate?— Fue lo único que pudo articular mientras se perdía en la imagen de la mancha en la camisa del chico. Otra breve risa antes de que el mismo contestará:

—Bueno, en realidad si; pero generalmente lo prefiero en mi boca, no en mi ropa—Ahora si había un deje de enfado muuuy ligero, pero que fue cubierto con una risa de nerviosismo.

—¡Ah, lo siento fue mi culpa!, Bueno eso ya lo sabes... pero ah, yo... en realidad, si quieres podría...—Bien, en el momento en el más necesitaba a su cerebro este había decidido ir a conseguirle nueces a la ardilla cansada de correr y la había dejado con un patético intento de disculpa.

—No te preocupes Kinomoto, la mancha se limpia, pero mejor ya me voy antes de que seque... una pena que fuera de doble chocolate...en fin; ¡Nos vemos luego!—Y sin decir una palabra más que la despedida pego media vuelta y se marcho con la mancha en la camisa.

Sakura solo se quedo mirando al aire en busca de una explicación, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el chico sabía su nombre y ella no sabía el de él. Pero la ciudad era pequeña y ellos iban a la misma escuela, así que tal vez no había puesto atención (como de costumbre) a su entorno. Le dio un poco de escalofríos la familiaridad con la que la trato(o eso quería llamarle a la repentina sensación que la recorrió cuando el chico la llamo por su hombre), pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto, si eso fuera ya lo llegaría a averiguar. Lo único que hizo después de tan extraño suceso fue la promesa de dejar el chocolate por un tiempo.

Pasaron los días y había cumplido con el mayor de los esfuerzos su promesa de ni siquiera oler chocolate, pero su cuerpo comenzaba a pedírselo a gritos como si fuera una adicta. Se veía más pálida, menos alegre, a veces temblaba cuando percibía el olor cerca. Ella creía que se encontraba en lo que le llamaba "periodo difícil de azúcar", lo que vendría ser el periodo de abstinencia de un adicto al chocolate, pero claro ella no era adicta solo admiradora de esa textura suave y deliciosa.

Acababa de salir de un examen de muerte cuando su cuerpo ya no aguanto la abstinencia de azúcar. Empezó a temblar, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el estomago le incomodaba, sudaba frío y veía una lejana luz parpadeante(ella creía que era la fabrica de Willy Wonka por lo brillante y el olor tentador de los dulces).Sin más esperar a que su organismo sufriera un descontrol total(y morder a uno de sus compañeros para convertirlo en osito de goma o algo mas o menos dulce), corrió dentro de toda la extensión territorial de la escuela a velocidad que envidiaría a cualquier corredor de las grandes ligas para dirigirse a una tienda en busca de algo de azúcar. Estaba a punto de colapsar por la ansiedad cuando diviso una tienda que era su salvación. Ya le faltaban como 200mts(osea, un corredor completo para alguien que no parecía "cazar" azúcar), no había nadie en el pasillo, la tendera no atendía a ninguna persona por lo que era completamente libre de que alguien la criticará por su semblante de adicta cuando de repente, de la esquina y sin previo aviso, salio una figura masculina y llego al mostrador antes de que ella empezará su frenética carrera hacia el "fina del túnel".

No quiso darle mucha importancia y empezó a caminar para no parecer desquiciada fanática o algo así, pero aunque no quería el miedo comenzó a aparecer en su sistema mientras recorría lo que le faltaba de trayecto a la tienda. En eso estaba cuando alcanzó a ver como la figura pedía una deliciosa y suculenta barra de chocolate. Y escuchó la peor de sus pesadillas de parte de la tendera del mal que despachaba al "ladrón de la felicidad" cuando la horrible mujer se atrevió a decir " ¡oh, joven!, Que bueno que ya se llevó la ultima que quedaba".

—¡No!— Se oyó gritar en el pasillo de una manera que según ella no parecía desquiciada hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parada a mitad de este y no había gritado de forma interna, si no en voz alta con la suficiente potencia como para que la oyeran en el otro lado del mundo. En automático la tendera y el chico se voltearon para ver quién causaba el alboroto de un generalmente tranquilo pasillo cuando se dio cuenta que había visto antes al ladrón de su barra. Era el chico del helado.

No había pensado más en ello por que era un incidente casual, pero cuando lo vio sosteniendo la barra empezó a fluir la emoción de odio que sientes cuando te quitan algo importante.

Pero no, no iba a permitir las injusticias así que en lugar de correr del lado contrario por la vergüenza de cometer tanto atropello se dedicó a avanzar con paso firme y lento a la tienda para colocarse al lado del poseedor de la barra mientras tomaba aire para preguntar en el tono de voz que alguien usaría para referirse a los secretos del mundo.

—¿Esa era la última barra que tenía a su disposición mujer vendedora de dulces?— Su cara parecía peligrosa, pero la mujer había vivido un par de escenas similares (y peores) así que sin darle la menor importancia y en el mismo tono frío de negocios a escala mundial le contestó:

—Si, era la última y no me surten los dulces hasta mañana—Claro, si la tendera se dejará amedrentar por cualquier adolescente que le exigiera dulces no sería adecuada para su puesto, por lo que no cedió ni un poco. Pero sus palabras solo hicieron que la chica pusiera los ojos aguados y ojitos de borrego a morir.

—¿De veritas, verdadosas?— Pregunto la chica con esa cara que derretiría a la misma barra, como si le fueran a decir que tenia el poder de acabar con el hambre mundial y alguien se lo hubiera quitado. La mujer se le quedo viendo con la mirada que le pondrías a cualquier psicópata, y le contesto de mal talante:

-Pues si, no tengo por que mentirte-Y dicho esto, empezando a creer que podría ser contagiosa la locura de la diminuta figura se alejo de mostrador y les dio la espalda a sus clientes mencionando algo como "en mis tiempos valorábamos más las cosas".

Cuando la "tendera de mal" se alejo del mostrador la chica solo soltó un suspiro. Era increíble que sus esfuerzos fueran coronados con la peor de las decepciones en el mundo. No había cosa peor que perder la esperanza de calmar el ansia por el chocolate. Por supuesto que, sumida en esos pensamientos y en su desesperación por alcanzar a su "amor ideal" había olvidado por completo al chico que se encontraba a su lado. El mismo, después de mirarla con asombro por la actitud que tomó cuando le dijeron lo de la barra (que todavía tenía sujetada en una mano después de haberla pagado) no dejo de reírse por lo bajito mientras la "figurita" se peleaba con la tendera. Pero no intuía que era una mala idea soltar carcajada cuando la chica a su lado no había comido azúcar por días, por lo que la misma, al escuchar la risa del chico dejo que hirviera su cabeza directo al fuego y no a baño maría. De golpe se volteo a ver al origen de esa burla y articulo con brusquedad:

—¡¿Tu qué me ves y de que te ríes?!—Pregunto la muchacha con furia verdadera en los ojos. Ese, ese mmm...¿poste? (La ardilla no había regresado a su lugar) no solo se había robado su chocolate ahora ¡también se reía de ella!.Inaudito. ¿Quién se creía que era para burlarse así de ella?

El chico en lugar de parar de reír decidió hacerlo más fuerte, la cara furica de la chica era más adorable que su cara de pena. Por que los verdes ojos de Sakura eran tan transparentes, que el rojo brillo de furia le hacían pensar en un sutil atardecer en el campo. Además, ¿que tanto daño podría hacerle? Si su capacidad peligrosa se limitaba a ver con ansia la barra en su mano.

—Yo no me reía de ti, creelo—Intento conciliar cuando fue capaz de poner la expresión más seria que podía. Claro,era una mentira manifiesta, pero con suerte dejaría las cosas en buen estado como para emprender otra "huida" de lo que le podía hacer la pequeña figurita de cabello corto y ojos verdes.

—Pues no, no lo creo... aprovechado... roba...¿chocolates?—A la chica le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar una manera para poder llamar a ese "sujeto". Pero a el en lugar de darle miedo su insulto le dio una risa infinita.

—¿Roba chocolates? Jaja... Iré a la horca de seguro. Nos vemos Kinomoto, suerte para la próxima—Y abriendo la barra y metiéndose un pedazo a la boca se dio la vuelta y se marcho dejando a una Sakura anonadada.

La chica solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos, ¡¿quién se cría este sujeto?!Un momento...

—Hey, tu, ¿cuál es tu nombre?—Sakura había corrido un buen tramo y le dio alcance al sujeto que lo miraba entre divertido y aterrado. ¿De verdad no sabía quién era?

—Mi nombre es Shaoran, mi apellido... te lo dejo de tarea Kinomoto, Sakura. Ten, no quiero cargar en mi conciencia que cometas un asesinato— Y con una sonrisa le tendió un pequeño osito de chocolate en las manos y se alejo.

Shaoran... al menos ya sabía su nombre, pero ¿por qué tenía que saber quien era él? Ya se lo había encontrado dos veces, eran de la misma escuela pero no sabía de donde lo tenía que conocer. Tenía esa extraña sensación de que lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque no recordará ni de cuando ni de donde.

—Tomoyo, ¿tu conoces a algún Shaoran?—En la hora de la salida Sakura había esperado a su prima y mejor amiga en la entrada de la escuela para que ella le resolviera el misterio. Desde hace algunos años habían tenido la mala suerte de dejar de compartir clases con ella, pero era tan popular entre todos que si alguien sabía quién podría ser ese sujeto, era Tomoyo Daidouji.

—¿Shaoran? No me suena Sakura, aunque creo que Li de la clase D se llama así—Tomoyo estaba intentando hacer memoria de lo poco que sabía de el famoso Li, y se dio cuenta de que era muy poco o casi nada.

—¿Li? ¿No es el que es capitán del equipo de fútbol?—Sakura también había oído algo de Li, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión.

—Me parece que sí, es el mismo. Que extraño, nadie le llama Shaoran, todas sus admiradoras siempre le dicen Li...—Tomoyo creía por donde iba el asunto.—¿Dices que él si sabe como te llamas?

—Bueno, me ha llamado Kinomoto, así que él si me conoce, ¿sabes algo más de él?—Sakura estaba recolectando información de su enemigo roba-chocolates.

—Solo que tiene poco tiempo en la ciudad y que es muy popular con las chicas—Tomoyo sabía que el no tenía novia por que rechazaba a todas las que se le declaraban,pero decidió no decirle nada a su amiga, ya que si su intuición no le fallaba, creía que después de tanto tiempo en que Li fuera un misterio para todos los de su alrededor, su amiga le iba a abrir inconscientemente un nuevo panorama a quien era realmente Shaoran Li.

—Vaya, no es mucho pero creo que al menos tengo algo. ¡Muchas gracias Tomoyo!— La sonrisa de Sakura al haber averiguado algo de ese ladrón de chocolates fue inmensa. La de Tomoyo por haber averiguado algo que su amiga ni siquiera se imaginaba era aun más grande. Así que decidieron irse juntas a casa con una gran sonrisa. Y por alguna extraña razón Sakura no tenía ni la más mínima intención de comer chocolate, se le estaba ocurriendo algo para encarar a Shaoran.

Desgraciadamente, al día siguiente no pudo encontrar a Li. Paso por su salón, pero no lo vio, lo busco hasta en los árboles y nada. Ya había planeado darle un chocolate a Shaoran como pago para que la dejara de molestar y para que le dijera de una buena vez por que la conocía y que quería. Pero su plan se vino abajo. Al final de día estaba tan cansada que se comió un poco del chocolate que traía para él..

Era un agradable sábado, así que, habiendo salido temprano de la escuela se dispuso a tomar una rica taza se chocolate con un pastel de chocolate en la cafetería de regreso a su casa.

Mientras le traían su orden no podía dejar de pensar en Li. Tenía la sensación de conocerlo desde antes, y estaba segura que el la conocía, pero por más que buscaba la respuesta en su subconsciente no la encontraba. Simplemente no entendía la actitud que tenía con ella. Si la conocía ¿por qué ella no lograba recordarlo?Estaba en su escuela, eso era cierto, pero no en su grupo y ella no era de las que se metieran en chismes o fueran dando cosas a los chicos que le gustaban.

De hecho, desde secundaria se había vuelto un poco más reservada en los asuntos del corazón desde que se le declarara al "novio" de su hermano, y este obviamente la hubiera rechazado. Por eso no tenía costumbre ir buscando chicos y esas cosas. Si bien, no se sentía tan mal y pudo reponerse poco a poco nunca se sentía lista para ir a buscar romance. Desde ese entonces el único amor que tenía era por el chocolate. Se adentro tanto en sus pensamientos que creía que la taza de chocolate y el pastel habían llegado como magia a su mesa para que ella los disfrutara. Y se puso a comer y pensar en su vida amorosa con la vista fija en la ventana más cercana.

Y en eso estaba cuando se dio cuenta que el pastel que se estaba comiendo había desaparecido. Solo tenía su taza enfrente, ¿qué no se lo habían traído? ¿Ya se la había acabado? ¿Y entonces donde estaba el plato?Que raro, si estaba segura que lo había visto casi completo...

—Y dime Kinomoto, ¿alguna novedad?—Shaoran estaba sentado enfrente suyo, con la vista fijamente clavada en ella y comiendo sin remordimiento alguno su pastel. Y estaba tan delicioso que ya llevaba más de la mitad.

Sakura volteo a verlo escandalizada ¡se estaba comiendo su pastel¡ ¿a qué hora había llegado? Y lo más importante: ¿es qué ni los fines de semana podía comer dulces tranquila?

—¡Shaoran!¡deja de comerte mis cosas!—Sakura no estaba consciente de que había evitado las formalidades, pero solo sabía el nombre del chico y se le escapo sin más. Además el que se coman tu comida califica en una de esas situaciones de emergencia en donde se puede usar el nombre en lugar del apellido. Sin contar que no estaba segura de que su apellido fuera Li... en pocas palabras la situación meritaba la rudeza extrema con un casi completo desconocido.

A Shaoran se le borro un poco la sonrisa cuando oyó su nombre de labios de Sakura y de repente se sonrojo. Lo había llamado Shaoran, no Li y hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le decía así. Sonaba muy lindo. Sin saberlo ya había bajado el tendedor al plato.

—Tienes razón Ki... Sakura. Te obedeceré—Shaoran había cambiado de parecer. No estaba bien llamarla por su nombre con tanta libertad, pero cuando lo pronuncio decidió que no iba a dejar de hacerlo jamás. Era un nombre muy lindo y en su boca se sentía como si fuera un suave arrullo.

—Gracias Li, eres un encanto- Sakura había sido muy sarcástica por que no entendía a Shaoran. Había decidido continuar con la formalidad, en caso de que Shaoran se molestará, pero habiendo cruzado esa linea una vez decidió hacer las preguntas pertinentes—¿Si te apellidas Li verdad?¿puedo seguir diciéndote Shaoran?Siento raro por que no se si...-Sakura se había avergonzado mucho. Pero cuando hizo esas dos preguntas recordó todo...

Esa tarde, que se había confesado a el "novio" de su hermano estaba muy triste y se había detenido en el parque, en donde un niño de cabello chocolate estaba sentado en los columpios comiendo una barra de chocolate y ella se había sentado en un columpio a su lado a llorar. No tenía muchas ganas de volver a casa por que se sentía terriblemente triste. El niño le dio una barra de chocolate y le dijo que ella estaría bien, que cuando creciera seguramente encontraría a alguien que la quisiera mucho. Ella le menciono que su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, y el niño le dijo que era Shaoran Li.

Shaoran no sabía como reaccionar por que se dio cuenta que después de todo ese tiempo se había acordado de él. El la había visto cuando recién llego a la ciudad proveniente de China para estudiar en la preparatoria y desde ese momento había querido trabar conversación con ella, pero no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. No eran del mismo salón y Sakura siempre estaba rodeada de personas. Además era obvio que ella no lo recordaba y eso le dolía un poco, ya que si le hubiera recordado se hubiera acercado él desde un principio que ocurrió lo del helado y todo eso. Aunque bueno, cuando la había conocido eran aun niños y solo sabían su nombres. Él había averiguado su apellido, pero nada más.

Y sin embargo, pese a todo estaba ahí, en un bonito fin de semana sentado enfrente de Sakura, apunto de dejarla tomarse libertades con él que nadie más tenía. Por eso había reído cuando lo del helado, por que eso no era casualidad, era "destino"

—Si, si puedes decirme Shaoran, si así lo prefieres—El chico tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pero los ojos brillantes. Desde ese día no había podido olvidar a la niña triste de los ojos verdes. En ese entonces vivía en China y solo había visitado Japón por unos negocios de sus padres y creyó que jamás la volvería a ver; pero su sorpresa fue enorme cuando quiso reconocerla en la ceremonia de inauguración y aunque fuese tan huraño quería de alguna manera extraña ser su amigo.

—Esta bien, entonces de ahora en adelante yo quiero que me digas Sakura.—La chica había sonreído con entusiasmo al decir lo último. —Shaoran yo... siento todo lo que paso: no haberme acordado de ti, lo del helado, y todo...—Sakura se sentía fatal. Jamás había olvidado a la persona que le había infundido animo cuando más lo necesitaba, ¡por qué no recordaba como lucia!. Bueno, ahora era mucho más alto, y la voz ligeramente diferente. Aunque estaba segura de que era igual de amable que cuando se conocieron.

—No importa ya Ki...Sakura—A Shaoran le costaba un poco ser más informal, pero le gustaba que ella quisiera que le llamara por su nombre. Por lo visto no era el único que recordaba lo que había pasado.

Y con unas sonrisa de oreja a oreja pidieron otro pastel y pasaron la tarde conversando animadamente.

El lunes siguiente en la escuela, Sakura estaba feliz de haber encontrado a la persona que le había ayudado tanto, que cito a Tomoyo en la hora del almuerzo para contarle casi todo lo sucedido.

—Y resulta, que después de todo este tiempo ¡era nuestro compañero! ¿ te lo imaginas?—Sakura estaba tan contenta que a Tomoyo no le pasaba desapercibida su alegría. Ella sospechaba que el joven que en el pasado había ayudado a su amiga tenía cierta culpa de la adicción de Sakura al chocolate, misma que misteriosamente había desaparecido cuando empezó a pelear con el Li. Tal vez si no era una casualidad que sus caminos se cruzaran.

—Vaya Sakura, al parecer el joven Li tiene muchas cosas que nadie imagina. Y dime...—Tomoyo iba a tantear terreno de la relación de manos cuando vio que los ojos se Sakura se fijaban en un punto lejano en su hombre y decidió voltear. Por el terreno, caminaba Li con las manos en la nuca y contemplaba el cielo. Era la primera vez que Sakura parecia taaaan atenta a lo que hacía alguien, o tan atenta a algo que no fuera previo aviso Sakura grito con un inusual entusiasmo:

—¡Shaoran!¿Quieres comer el almuerzo con nosotras?—Sakura tenía una felicidad enorme en el rostro. Shaoran se quedo de piedra un segundo antes de avanzar con el rostro en la tierra. Caminaba muy despacio para que nadie viera que estaba sonrojado. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía Shaoran en la escuela, y no solo alguien, una chica y una muy hermosa. Tomo un fuerte respiro antes de sentarse y elevar la cara esperando que el misterioso rubor en su rostro desapareciera.

—Si, gra-gra-cias Ki-Sakura—¡Qué horror! Se sentía como un niño perdido otra vez. No, ya era casi un adulto así que no podía dejar que le ganaran los... ¿nervios?. ¿Por qué nervios? Se desparramo en su lugar al lado de Sakura, intentando hacer que sus latidos no los oyera su madre en China.

—Mira Shaoran, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, es mi mejor amiga y prima.—Sakura no se dio por enterada de nada y se dedico a hacer las presentaciones. Tomoyo tenía la boca abierta.

No podía creer que Li dejara que Sakura le llamará por su nombre y al revés. Y no solo eso, Li parecía mur nervioso. Vaya que interesante rumbo de eventos.

—Mucho gusto joven Li, espero que nos llevemos bien—Tomoyo se presentó y espero la reacción de su interlocutor. ¡Ajá! Ya empezaba a formar sus sospechas, por que el había sido amable pero un poco frío. ¡Bingo! Estaba ahí por Sakura entonces.

Para sorpresa de todos el almuerzo fue muy agradable, comían y hablaban (aunque a veces la que más hablaba era Sakura) y cuando menos se dieron cuenta se había terminado la hora del almuerzo.

—Bueno Shaoran, es hora de irnos a clases. ¡Me dio mucho gusto saludarnos!—Sakura ya se había levantado mientras Tomoyo misteriosamente se había adelantado y desaparecido. Shaoran no se había movido puesto que estaba mirando la sonrisa de Sakura. Que raro, se sentía...diferente.

—Sa-Sakura, te-ten esto—Sin saberlo le había regalado otro chocolate. Y solo para verla sonreír. Algo extraño le estaba sucediendo desde que había vuelto a tener contacto con Sakura. Y aun no sabía que era.

—¡Muchas gracias Shaoran!Muy amable de tu parte después de todo. ¡Nos vemos!—Sakura tomo el chocolate y se fue muy contenta. Aunque cada vez que estaba cerca de Shaoran sus deseos por el chocolate cambiaban.

De repente los días transcurrieron con Shaoran comiendo el almuerzo con ellas, y a veces acompañando a Sakura a su casa. Aun no entendía como, pero ya no pasaba tan a menudo a comprar chocolate, y cuando lo hacía compraba para él y para ella. O a veces uno le regalaba al otro. Conforme el tiempo avanzaba Sakura aprendía más de Shaoran y se convencía de que era una persona muy amable, aunque no lo aparentará.

Después de mucho pensarlo Shaoran ya sabía por que había hecho todo y por que se sentía tan nervioso al lado de Sakura: le gustaba la chica de los ojos verdes. Y si tenía que ser sincero le gustaba demasiado. Pero no sabía si a ella le gustaba él. Ya había hecho un poco de silenciosa investigación y sabía que Sakura no tenía novio, pero nadie le había podido decir si le gustaba alguien. Estaba realmente nervioso, pero una tarde que la acompañó a su casa se armo de valor para decirle:

—Sakura, ¿te gustaría ir a comer pastel de chocolate en la cafetería de la otra vez el sábado? —Había intentado sonar casual, y esperaba haberlo logrado. Por que el corazón le latía con una fuerza descomunal.

—¡Claro Shaoran! Me gustaría muchisisisisimo.—Y como siempre Sakura había sonreído. No sabía por que, pero siempre que estaba al lado de Shaoran le daba por sonreír. Le gustaba sonreír para sacarle al castaño uno de esas sonrisas sinceras que tenía por costumbre regalar cuando nadie lo veía y que lo hacían lucir lindo.

—Bueno, entonces te veo el sábado Sakura. Descansa — Y dicho eso se fue corriendo a su casa. Estaba extremadamente feliz y no quería que nadie le preguntara la razón.

Al día siguiente, y aprovechando que Shaoran tenía práctica de fútbol Sakura se reunió con Tomoyo. Por alguna misteriosa razón que aún no alcanzaba a comprender cada vez veía menos a Tomoyo, era comos si su amiga la dejara sola a propósito. Así que en cuanto la vio se dedicó a contarle que iba a ir con Shaoran a comer dulces el fin de semana.

Cuando termino Tomoyo se sentía orgullosa, pues su corazonada había sido cierta. Era evidente que se gustaban, pero no sabía si alguno ya se había dado cuenta. Así que quería más información para saberlo.

—Oye Sakura, ¿y dices que quedaron este fin de semana en la cafetería?—Tomoyo tenía un plan malévolo para juntar a un par de tortolitos.

—Si, en la misma cafetería ¿por qué?—Sakura estaba feliz como jamás la había visto. Si bien es cierto, Shaoran parecía alguien muy huraño al principio ella de percato que debajo de todo eso se escondía alguien muy amable con quién se sentía muy a gusto.

—Pues es que quería que me ayudaras con unos diseños...¿crees poder?—Listo, ya estaba el pretexto para ayudarle a Sakura en su cita, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de su ayuda. O que el joven Li la había invitado a una cita.

—Si, no creo que haya inconveniente, con Shaoran quede un poco más tarde—Sakura no mostró señales de reconocimiento de nada. Estaba un poco nerviosa, por que cuando Li le dijo que quería que fueran ellos dos algo en su interior había saltado. Creía que le gustaba Shaoran, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta porque. Y no estaba segura de que a Shaoran le gustará ella.

—Bien, entonces no habrá ningún problema—Tomoyo ya creía que todo iba a salir a pedir de boca,

Esa sábado y sin que se diera cuenta, Tomoyo había arreglado a Sakura. Después de hacerle probar atuendos un poco extravagantes (para que no diera cuenta de nada) le había pedido que se pusiera una blusa rosa sin mangas, y unos sencillos pantalones. Y había maquillado ligeramente su boca. Se veía muy hermosa y sencilla. Había logrado su cometido.

Y así se dirigió a la cafetería Sakura, pensó que iba a llegar temprano pero, su sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio que Shaoran estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la entrada. Llevaba pantalones café, una blusa negra y una camisa verde esmeralda. Y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¡Hola Shaoran!¿Acaso llegue muy temprano?—Sakura no quería que Shaoran se enojara con ella por la hora de llegada. Pero el no puedo más que abrir los ojos y negar con la cabeza. Se había quedado mudo de la impresión al ver lo bonita que lucia Sakura. Estaba en grandes problemas.

Pasaron al local y todo transcurrió con cierta normalidad, hasta que a Shaoran se le ocurrió preguntar:

—Sakura, ¿por qué te gusta tanto el chocolate?—Shaoran se había percatado que no era el único cuya comida favorita era el chocolate, pero quería oír la razón.

—Y, ¿por qué no me dices por que es tu comida favorita Shaoran?—Sakura tenía una clara respuesta, pero se sentía un poco avergonzada de decirla en voz alta así que prefirió desviar un poco la atención.

—Bueno, pues cuando era pequeño, a la hora de la cena mi mamá no dejaba que comiéramos dulces. Y como mis hermanas eran 5 siempre pedían caramelos y esas cosas. Así fue, hasta que mi papá me llamó seriamente a su despacho un día. Yo no tendría más de 6 años y aun no sabía de todas las responsabilidades que me tocaban. Estaba muy triste por que no podía ni alzar la espada que utilizaba en mis entrenamientos de combate y pensé que me iba regañar. Pero, cual fue mi sorpresa que en lugar de eso me ofreció un chocolate de una caja que guardaba y me dijo "Shaoran, como jefe del clan te voy a compartir uno de los secretos mejor guardados por nosotros: siempre que te sientas triste come un pedazo pequeño de chocolate. Quizás si las cosas no mejoran al menos no tendrás el estomago vació"Y así se convirtió en nuestro pequeño ritual. Le contaba mis secretos y mis temores y el los suyos y siempre comíamos chocolate. Fue una época muy feliz...—Shaoran relató todo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Poco después murió mi padre pero yo siempre seguí su consejo. ¿Y tu Sakura?—Shaoran no sabía por que había contado todo eso a Sakura, pero si ella era se sentía como si "todo fuera a salir bien"

—Pueeees...hace tiempo, cuando estuve triste un niño de ojos chocolate y cabello chocolate me ofreció un pedazo y me dijo que "iba a encontrar a la persona que me quisiera". No sé, tal vez cada pequeño pedazo de chocolate me recordaba inconscientemente a él. Así que me hice adicta a ese sabor —Sakura dijo todo eso con los ojos brillantes. Nunca le había constado a nadie su historia con le chocolate, pero esa cierto. Si no hubiera sido por Shaoran ella jamás hubiera desarrollado su afición por el dulce, y lo más importante su afición por él.

Shaoran estaba muy callado. ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía?Que Sakura...De repente entre los dos se sumió el silencio mientras terminaban de comer lo que les pedía. A Shaoran el corazón se le salia del pecho. Quizás había la posibilidad de que Sakura lo quisiera como él la quería.

Por otro lado Sakura estaba muy callada, tal vez había hablado de más y lo que dijo solo había molestado a Shaoran. Y ahora él pensaba lo peor de ella. ¿Que pasaría si él ya no quería ser su amigo?Bueno, no dijo nada comprometedor pero no quería que Shaoran se separará de ella. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta que lo quería mucho. Que se había enamorado de él.

Cuando terminaron, Shaoran se limito a pagar la cuenta y con el rostro serio salio del local, con una Sakura muy temerosa pisandole los talones.

—Sakura, ¿quieres ir al parque donde nos conocimos?—Shaoran se había detenido un momento. Después de días de pensarlo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sakura. Lo que le contó de su papá le había recordado sus palabras "cuando encuentras a la persona indicada para ti, vas a dejar de hacerte preguntas y encontraras todas las respuestas". Su padre había sido alguien muy sabio. Y era el momento de que Sakura supiera la verdad.

Sakura estaba sorprendida de la repentina proposición. Solo atino a asentir.¿Qué tal si quería ir al parque para poderle gritar? Buscando la respuesta se devanaba los sesos. No había pisado el parque mucho desde la secundaria. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en los columpios como de aquella vez.

—Sakura hay algo que quiero decirte—Shaoran no sabía que hacer o que decir, así que lo diría como pudiera. Se levantó del columpio y se paro enfrente de ella y tomando una bocanada de aire dijo:

—Sakura, me gustas mucho—Y la miro intensamente con la cara un poco roja. Listo, ya lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás.

Sakura recibió el impacto de la noticia. Un momento, ¿acaba de oir lo que creía? ¡estaba tan feliz! Pero sentía que moría de la vergüenza. Pero aun así se levanto y quedo frente a frente de Shaoran. Hizo acopio del valor que quedaba y le respondió:

—A mi también me gustas Shaoran—Y dicho esto levanto la mirada en busca de alguna señal en el rostro se Shaoran.

Pero cuan cuanto miro sus ojos chocolate supo que todo realmente estaba bien.

Sin más dilación Shaoran se acerco a los labios de Sakura y la beso dulcemente. Sakura estaba sorprendida por el gesto, pero respondió con inmensa felicidad. Por que pudo comprobar que sus labios aun sabían a chocolate.

Shaoran beso a Sakura con una felicidad que no podía haber experimentado de cualquier otra forma, y se dio cuenta que Sakura también sabía chocolate.

No cabía duda que, a pesar de que para ambos se significaba algo diferente el chocolate, para Sakura y Shaoran siempre sería su sabor favorito: el de los labios de su persona más importante.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por la atención. Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
